own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Own Eurovision Song Contest Winners Edition 3
"Naucz mnie" |windance = |vote = Each country awardes 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 10 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = None |opening = "Dernière danse" by Indila |openingl = |interval = "Pride" by Amy Macdonald "Fancy" by Iggy Azalea feat. Charli XCX |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = X3 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Participating countries }}Own Eurovision Song Contest Winners Edition 3 is an event edition organised to determine the Own Eurovision Song Contest's best song after ten editions, respectively from Own Eurovision Song Contest 31 to Own Eurovision Song Contest 40. The contest was organized by BBC Scotland. The venue of the 3rd edition was the Murrayfield Stadium from Edinburgh, Scotland. The event took place on August 25, 2015. For the first time in the Own Eurovision Song Contest Winner Edition, the public voting was used. Twenty-four countries from all Europe broadcasted the event and participated in the voting. The event was won by Poland's artist Sarsa, performing "Naucz mnie", who manage to receive 193 points, the song had originally won the Contest in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 39. Second place went to Germany's "Traffic lights" performed by Lena, in the past she had won the Contest in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 38. Third place got Finland's entry "Unbreakable" performed by Benjamin who won the competition in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 34. Location 'Venue' Murrayfield Stadium (known as BT Murrayfield Stadium for sponsorship reasons, or usually just known as Murrayfield) is a sports stadium located in the west end of Edinburgh, the capital of Scotland. Its all-seater capacity was recently reduced from 67,800 to 67,144 to incorporate the largest permanent "big screens" in the country, though it remains the largest stadium in Scotland and the 6th largest in the United Kingdom. The stadium is the home of the Scottish Rugby Union (SRU), and is primarily used as a venue for rugby union and hosts most of Scotland's home test matches, the Scottish Hydro Electric Cup final, as well as Pro12 and Heineken Cup matches. 'Host City' }}Edinburgh is the capital city of Scotland, located in Lothian on the southern shore of the Firth of Forth. It is the second most populous city in Scotland and the seventh most populous in the United Kingdom. The mid-year population estimate for 2014 is 492,680. Edinburgh lies at the heart of a Functional Urban Area with a population in 2011 of 834,648. The Edinburgh city region has a population of 1,330,480. Recognised as the capital of Scotland since at least the 15th century, Edinburgh is home to the Scottish Parliament and the seat of the monarchy in Scotland. The city is also the annual venue of the General Assembly of the Church of Scotland and home to national institutions such as the National Museum of Scotland, the National Library of Scotland and the Scottish National Gallery. It is the largest financial centre in the UK after London. The city has long been known as a centre of education, particularly in the fields of medicine, Scots law, the sciences and engineering. The University of Edinburgh, founded in 1583 and now one of four in the city, was placed 17th in the QS World University Rankings in 2013 and 2014. The city is also famous for the Edinburgh International Festival and the Fringe, the latter being the largest annual international arts festival in the world. The city's historical and cultural attractions have made it the second most popular tourist destination in the United Kingdom after London, attracting over one million overseas visitors each year . Historic sites in Edinburgh include Edinburgh Castle, Holyrood Palace, the churches of St. Giles, Greyfriars and the Canongate, and the extensive Georgian New Town, built in the 18th century. Edinburgh's Old Town and New Town together are listed as a UNESCO World Heritage Site, which has been managed by Edinburgh World Heritage since 1999. Situated in Scotland's Central Belt, Edinburgh lies on the southern shore of the Firth of Forth. The city centre is 2 1⁄2 miles (4.0 km) southwest of the shoreline of Leith and 26 miles (42 km) inland, as the crow flies, from the east coast of Scotland and the North Sea at Dunbar. While the early burgh grew up in close proximity to the prominent Castle Rock, the modern city is often said to be built on seven hills, namely Calton Hill, Corstorphine Hill, Craiglockhart Hill, Braid Hill, Blackford Hill, Arthur's Seat and the Castle Rock, giving rise to allusions to the seven hills of Rome. This is the first time an event for the Own Eurovision Song Contest takes place in Scotland. Participants Twenty-four countries from all Europe will broadcast the event and participate in the voting. Also, for the first time, in this kind of event, the public voting was used. The participating countries are: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Results Each country awarded points from one to eight, then ten and finally twelve for their ten most popular songs. Unlike in the Contest proper, viewers were allowed to vote for songs which had represented their country. Voting Ceremony 'Scoreboard' 'Spokepersons' # Edvinas Gurnevicius # Ira Chernova # Delia Matache # Andreas Georgiou # Nives Orešnik # Baptiste Giabiconi # Nela Pocisková # Adila Sedraïa # Kat Graham # Shiri Maimon # Marla Blumenblatt # Esma Redžepova # Danica Muscat # Trude Herr # Nina Sulaberidze # Krista Siegfrids # Emina Jahović # Amaia Montero # Diana Miro # Greta Jančytė # Alexandra Joner # Jóhanna Jónsdóttir # Daniel Levi # Leah McFall # Jasmine van den Bogaerde '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to their favorite song. See also *Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OESC editions